Saviors From Another Planet
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: <html><head></head>In a twisted world where both evil and despair run rampant, a savior is needed now more than ever. So why are there 2 of them? Well, the more the merrier, right? *Lemons and possibly Limes.* Goku x Air, Fai, Yuna, Leone, & Akame. Trunks x Air, Fai, Yuna, Mine, & Akame.</html>
1. Sports Drinks & Time Machines Don't Mix

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Akame Ga Kill. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies.**

**Chapter 1: Spilling A Sports Drink On The Controls To A Time Machine Is A Bad Idea, Goku.**

It was a normal day in The Empire (the world of Akame Ga Kill!), which for most meant suffering, sorrow, and despair. Everyone had prayed to the Heavens for a hero for as long as anyone could remember, one that never came. On this day, however, everything was about to change in ways that they had never thought possible. Today was the day that their prayers would be answered.

In the middle of the city, a young woman's head was put on a stake, and there were men and women being put to death via crucifixion for public display. Many people were standing there and just watching, not even bothering to do anything about it. Suddenly, lightning started appearing, but it was anything but ordinary for two reasons. The first reason was because there was not a cloud in the sky, and secondly, the lighting wasn't forming in the sky, but rather right behind the crowd! A couple of seconds later, a large hole appeared in that same spot and spit 2 men out onto their backs before closing up again.

"Ugh, talk about a rough landing. Where'd we get sent to, anyways?" One of the men wondered aloud. He had spiky black hair that seemed to defy gravity, and coll black eyes as well. He was wearing an Orange Gi over a dark blue undershirt, with the kanji for "Turtle" on the back. He also wore dark blue wristbands, a blue sash around his waist, and dark blue boots with a red border that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Goku. HOWEVER, I think that something must've gone wrong with the time-traveling machine when you accidentally SPILLED a sports drink on the controls," The other man answered irritably. This guy was very muscular, a bit taller than the other guy now known as Goku, and more slender. He had blue eyes and straight, light purple hair that came down to his shoulders. He wore an indigo capsule corporation jacket, a black tank-top, gray pants, and golden boots.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Trunks, ahehehe!" Goku laughed out apologetically to the other man, now known as Trunks, before both of them leaned back and handspringed up to their feet. Upon doing so, their eyes widened in horror at the sight before them. Behind the dumbfounded and fearful stares of a multidude of peope-both guards and civilians alike-in front of them were severely beaten men and women being crucified.

'Who could have done such something so horrible?! Now's not the time to figure that out! Right now I have to save them!' Goku thought to himself. Faster than anyone could follow or blink, the Saiyan went over to the crosses, destroyed the restraints bounding those being crucified, and appeared back beside Trunks before laying them down on their backs.

Sure these people Goku saved were already half dead, but they were still conscious, so their eyes fully widened in total shock at what had just happened. None of them were able to even begin to comprehend it, no matter how hard they tried. Their savior was 50 yards away from them and not even a second had passed before they found themselves right there with him! The only logical thing that they could come up with was that they must've already died.

"Here, eat this," Goku said to them while putting a Senzu Bean their mouths and helping them swallow it. Everyone's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at what happened next. The almost dead group of people who had just eaten that strange bean were instantly healed! Not only that, but all of those who'd eaten the bean were fully rejuvenated too, if the way they scrambled to their feet without any trouble was anything to go by.

As Goku stood up, he saw Trunks staring at something with a look of shock and horror on his face. When he followed his purple-haired comrade's line of sight, he saw something so horrible that he'd never forget it. There was a steak by the crosses with a woman's head on it with a horrified look of despair on etched onto her features.

"Who's responsible for this?!" Both Goku and Trunks yelled out in barely restrained anger. It was taking everything that the two of them had to not give into rage.

"We did, and that's how this kingdom is ruled," One of the knights sneered upon regaining his composure. The rest of the guards knights also regained their composure soon afterwards and went to attack them. However, nothing could prepare them for what happened next.

Staggering backwards, all of the knight's eyes widened in horror at the sight of their swords shattering upon making contact with Goku and Trunks. "WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS CAN BE REAL!" All the knights said while trembling in fear.

Suddenly, Trunks walked right up to one of the knights and sent a light punch to his terrified opponent's stomach, cracking the armor. The knight screamed from the hit, which sent him rocketing to the other side of the city. Following this, the rest of the knights were also sent flying in the same direction of the first by Trunks's fist.

The crowd stood there wide-eyed and gaped at this sight, their bodies unwilling to move on their own. When both Saiyans turned to face the crowd of civilians-minus the ones that they had just saved-and suggested that they leave quickly, though, everyone's bodies almost immediately went from being frozen from fear to fleeing from the area at full speed whilst screaming out in terror.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright now," Goku told the people who he had just saved,who were still looking at the two of them like they'd grown a second head. A few seconds later, one of them called them insane and told them that they'd pretty much made an enemy of the entire empire. Goku and Trunks just told them that it'd be fine in a nonchalant manner before walking off, drawing incredulous looks from the people towards their saviors.

It hadn't even been 6 hours and word had already spread far and wide of the two Saiyans, though the ruler and his subordinates just laughed at this, stating that there was probably just some danger beast disguised as a human. entertaining though? yes, it should prove to be. Therefore, wanted posters of the two Saiyans were put out beside the Night Raid members on the most wanted list.

It was dark out now, and both Goku and Trunks were STARVING. Walking around, both Goku and Trunks picked up on the scent of food closest to their location, along with...something else. However, the smell of food definitely smelled better than the other one, so they decided to check it out later.

The two Saiyans walked up to up a window of a large mansion where a pie was sitting on the window to cool off. Just as Goku walked up to grab it, he saw a woman come by the window.

"Hey, miss? Is this your pie, by any chance?" Goku asked curiously, causing the woman to chuckle at him.

"Why yes, it is. If you'd like some, you could come inside and eat with us," The woman offered kindly.

"Are you kidding me? That'd be great, I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed gleefully whist giving her his famous grin. She chuckled a little more and let the two Saiyans in. When she led them to the table, they met the father, the daughter Aria, and a guy by the name of Tatsumi who was trying to get into the military to earn money and save his village with, along with his two friends, Sayo and Leyasu, who got separated from each other on their way here.

When dinner was served, everyone looked on in shock and disbelief at the amount of food that the two (Saiyan) newcomers were eating. How two people could eat that amount in just 15 minutes Was mind boggling! 'How can they eat so much and not grow fat?! Are they bottomless pits, or something?!' Everyone wondered to themselves in unison while staring at their new guests with widened eyes and gaping jaws. "More please!" Both Goku and Trunks requested, causing everyone else inside the house to face-fault.

"Actually...that was everything that we had...," The mother muttered out While sweatdropping. They both apologized, but were told that it didn't matter and that they'd just buy more tomorrow. Following that, Goku decided that now was as good a time as any to ask about that other smell.

"Hey guys? What's that other smell? It kinda smells like death. Do you all have a graveyard nearby or something?" Goku asked cluelessly while Trunks just sat back and observed. Their eyes widened momentarily before the mother said, "Y-Yes! That's exactly what it is."

While Goku bought it, of course, Trunks didn't, as the stutter and nervous reply did not go unnoticed by him. Narrowing his eyes, The purple-haired warrior excused himself and pulled his father's Saiyan rival outside the house. When Goku asked why he did that, Trunks told him that something was off about the smell, as well as their answer when asked about it. He also pointed out the two very faint ki signatures that were around the area of the smell. He then said that they were going to investigate the area where the smell is. Goku didn't think it necessary, but Trunks insisted, so he decided to give into Future Trunks's request.

The scent led the two Saiyans to a storage shed around the back where the smell was the strongest. Now with a serious expression on his face, Trunks mentally prepared himself for the worst, just in case. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't prepared enough for the horrifying sight that laid before him, if his loud scream of horror was anything to go by.

Upon seeing tears flowing down Trunks's face, Goku knew that something was wrong. He walked up to the door and blinked twice and caused Trunks to cry even harder at Goku's stupidity when he asked what was so scary about a bunch of Halloween costumes.

And then they heard a very weak voice call out for help.

Okay, NOW Goku had a look of horror on his face as he suddenly realized that these WERE NOT costumes, but in fact, real corpses. Quickly ran over to the side where the voice was heard, only to find a boy in a cage who looked so I'll that he could die any second. Before Goku could do anything though, the boy stopped Goku and told the Saiyan his story, and about his friends that he got separated from whose names are Tatsumi and Sayo. Goku's mind suddenly clicked when he heard the names of his friends and told him about meeting Tatsumi in that house.

The boy, whose name is obviously Leyasu, pleaded for the Saiyan to help Tatsumi escape, but he told the boy that he was not leaving him behind. The boy let out a dry, humorless chuckle upon hearing this, followed by shaking his head and telling him that it was too late for him and Sayo to be saved anymore. Leyasu then explained to the Saiyan that he'd eaten food with a lethal drug mixed in with it that has no cure, while Sayo was on death's door from the grave amount of injuries she had, if she wasn't already dead. Goku's eyes went wide when he heard the boy mention the name Sayo. It seemed that she was here as well, and he hoped that the other breathing sound that he was hearing was the other friend that Tatsumi and Leyasu were talking about.

Goku knew that he didn't have time to think, so he quickly pulled out a Senzu Bean and gritted out, "I don't know if this will work or not, but I have to try!" He then stuck the bean in the boy's mouth and massaged it down his throat. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then, suddenly, the boy's wounds and sickness completely disappeared while bringing him back to full strength as well!

To say that Leyasu was completely shocked would be 1 of the 2 understatements of the century. "H-How?" Leyasu barely managed to gasp out.

Grinning, Goku pointed towards a small, brown bag strapped to his waist and said, "Senzu Beans! Gotta love 'em!" Leyasu just looked at him with a confused expression etched onto his features, not that Goku would've noticed anyways. After that, the Saiyan said that he was going to rescue the other person who he heard breathing, leaving behind a very surprised Leyasu.

Goku found her a few seconds later and looked at her with tears in his eyes. Almost immediately, the Saiyan pulled her off the hook that held her, pulled out another Senzu Bean from his pouch, and fed it to her. A few seconds after he helped her swallow it, her wounds began to heal completely! Okay, so MAYBE she didn't sprout a new leg, but Goku had already become a Super Saiyan God, so he could sprout a new leg out of her body himself. At the moment, though, it hadn't crossed his mind yet. Even as an omnipotent God, it doesn't do you any good if you choose to lock your all-knowingness away until you feel like using it. Goku, of course, didn't like the idea of using that knowledge unless absolutely necessary, due to his love of adventure and discovering things on his own.

Suddenly, Seyo's eyes shot wide open in shock at not only the sudden absence of pain, sickness, and injuries other than her missing leg, but also because of how strong she felt, like she was back at 100% again! Sayo then noticed that she was in the anazing-looking arms of a man who she'd never seen before.

Then the guy who had just rescued her breath out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay now," Sayo heard her savior say in a soft, caring voice, causing her to blush. Before she could ask him anything, he took them to the cage where Leyasu was located. They were both stunned when the cage shattered from Goku tapping it no more than once with his left index finger. Now carrying Sayo in one arm and Leyasu in the other, Goku went back outside the shed and noticed that Trunks was just waking up. Goku then sensed the family from before heading that way, along with Tatsumi and several other guards accompanying them.

"Guards! They tried to murder me, and rob our storeroom! Please don't let them hurt me!" Aria whimpered, acting all scared, along with her parents, who nodded in agreement with their daughter.

"ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES!" Trunks roared out, finally losing himself to rage. He held his hand out, and a bright, golden light the size of a baseball appeared in the palm of his hand. "HAAAAAH!" Trunks roared out as he released the glowing ball of energy from his hand; sending it straight at the giant mansion; and completely incinerating it in a large explosion.

Everyone there, with the exception of Goku and Trunks, fell to their knees and trembled in the utmost amount of terror imaginable. He just blew up an entire mansion-and a large one at that-without breaking a sweat!

Then Trunks said to them, "If I wanted to kill you, then you'd already be dead. Next time try coming up with a better lie. Then again, there won't be a next time for any of you. You all die here! HAAAAAAH!" Trunks roared out once again as he shot another energy blast towards the family, ready to finish this. Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs in horror, knowing that they would all die if that hit them. Just as the ki blast was about to Make contact with the family, Goku suddenly appear out of what looked like thin air and swatted it away with his hand, sending it into the atmosphere where it lit up the night sky in a brilliant flash of light upon exploding.

"TRUNKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! That could've easily taken out the planet! If I hadn't knocked that away, then THE ENTIRE WORLD would've been destroyed! What were you thinking?!" Goku yelled as loud as he could at Trunks in an attempt to reason with him. The attempt was successful as Trunks's eyes suddenly widened before he dropped to his knees and screamed, cursing himself for his lack of control over his own temper. Seeing this, Goku walked up to him and told him not to worry about it. He was sorry for what he had done, so that was all that mattered.

Meanwhile, the family of the mansion and shed, the guards, and Tatsumi's group all stared blankly at this. None of the family bothered to run anymore, as there WOULDN'T BE anywhere to run if he decided to take out the planet. Figuring that they were screwed 6 ways to Sunday, Aria and her parents did the most logical thing they could think of and committed suicide. Hey, at least this way they could choose to die quickly instead of taking the risk of having a slow and painful death. As soon as that happened, everyone else other than Goku and Trunks passed out from having a mental overload.

As Trunks and Goku laid down and went to sleep on the grass next to the unconscious on Tatsumi, Sayo, and Leyasu, a member of Night Raid had seen and heard everything that happened there that night. Now that they were all either out cold or asleep, the mysterious member of Night Raid immediately took that chance to get away from there as quickly as possible to inform her comrades about tonight's events. It was going to be one Hell of a night for the poor girl.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Well, that's it for chapter 1! I hope everyone enjoyed. Feel free to comment if you want. Peace out.**


	2. Joining Night Raid?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Akame Ga Kill. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies.**

**Chapter 2: Joining Night Raid **

The next morning, Goku and Trunks were the first ones to wake up. Just as the two Saiyans were about to leave and catch breakfast from a nearby stream, they suddenly heard a fearful and surprised scream, courtesy of Sayo. This, of course, woke everyone else up, causing them all to scream as well at the sight of both warriors from another dimension.

"WAAAAH! It wasn't just a bad dream! They're Real!" both Tatsumi and Leyasu, along with all of the guards, cried out in unison while shaking in fear.

"Of course we're real. Why wouldn't we be?" Goku asks innocently, causing everyone to sweatdrop. They all couldn't help but wonder how someone could be that dense.

"By the way, how did everyone who died in the shed end up eating drugged food?" Trunks asked Tatsumi's group in curiosity, who all nodded in response. "Oh, so that must be why I seemed to have a little bit of indigestion," Goku said, while Trunks nodded In agreement, causing everyone to face-fault. 'WHO THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS?!' Everyone wondered in unison.

"Well, Goku and I are going to go get something to eat from a river not too far from here. We'll catch some for you all to if you want," Trunks offered everyone, who shook their heads in the negative.

"Alright! More for me, then!" Goku said with his famous Son grin, causing everyone other than Trunks to face-fault for the second time today. How much was this guy planning on eating, anyways?!

As the two Saiyans were about to leave, Goku turned around, walked up to Seyo, and told her to stay still for a moment. She yelped when the Saiyan God touched where here leg used to be, but then she suddenly felt at peace when his hands started glowing. Suddenly, a brand new leg that was exactly like her old one shot out of the stump!

Gasping in shock, awe, and disbelief, she stared at Goku with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. She couldn't believe it! People's limbs don't just grow back! She had to know if she was dreaming, so she pinched her own cheek and yelped from the pain. it was real!

Suddenly, she hugged the Saiyan God, buried her face into his chest, and cried her eyes out. She couldn't thank this man enough for everything that he's done for her. When Goku rubbed her head to comfort her, she started crying even harder. Sayo didn't know how it was possible for someone to be so pure and caring. She also found herself wishing that she was the same age as he was, or vice-versa.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips, causing everyone's jaws to drop to the ground. When she ended the kiss, she thanked him wholeheartedly and told him that she'd never forget him.

Goku just stared at her in shock before regaining his composure. When he told Sayo not to worry about it and that she would've done the same, she surprised him again with another passionate kiss. Wrapping her legs around the Saiyan God's waist, Sayo deepened the kiss and pressed her bare breasts against him, her nipples hard as a rock.

Meanwhile, everyone else was stunned beyond belief at what they were Seeing, and they looked at Goku with extreme jealousy. The fact that she was naked because she had nothing to wear ever since she got out of the shed last night made them all the more envious.

Sayo didn't want to let go, but she realized that she had already let her emotions get the better of her when she actually kissed Goku deeply. On top of that, she was having an increasingly difficult time holding herself back from going further, so she knew that it was time for her to break away from her make out session.

Finishing the kiss, she walked back over to her friends Leyasu and a jealous Tatsumi, leaving the Saiyan God standing there with a bewildered look on his face.

"Bye Goku!" Sayo hollers with a smile on her face before leaving with her group.

"Uh, yeah, er...bye," Goku said back before wondering why she kissed him all the sudden, at twice to boot.

Now Trunks and Goku have made it to the river, which just so happens to be near Night Raid's base. This does not go unnoticed by the group of assassins notice, thanks to a barrier created by a certain member of theirs.

As Night Raid approaches the area where the intruders are located, they suddenly spot something massive, but are unable to make out what it is yet. If it didn't look like the colossal head of a fish, then it might've made more sense. Imagine their shock when they realized that's exactly what it was. Then their jaws dropped to the floor upon seeing a guy grab it's tail and hoist the entire fish, which was easily 5 times the man's size, over his body.

He carried it back to the woods a few feet away before dropping it and turning to face them with a smile. "Hi, what's up?" The Saiyan God says to the assassins, whom suddenly snap out of their shock upon hearing him speak.

"First off, how the HELL did you find such an enormous fish?! Secondly, how can you even carry that monstrous thing?! Lastly, why are you here?! This is OUR turf, got it? So leave unless you have a reason to be here!" A pink-haired girl barked out.

"Well, I just grabbed the biggest one I could find where I sensed the biggest ones at, I'm really strong, and we're fishing for breakfast. Besides, why do we need a reason? It's not like we're bothering anyone, and I'm really hungry," Goku replied, irritating the girl with pink hair further.

"The first two answers seem suspicious, and you need a reason because it's our area," the pink-haired girl retorted. Yes, he was far too relaxed about this kind of situation for any of their liking, and he DID mention something about another person who hadn't shown himself yet.

"Funny. I don't see your name on it. Besides, I'm not leaving without eating first," Goku remarked, causing her eyes to grow dull, like that of a killer who's just rid themselves of their emotions, along with the rest of her team's.

"Then I'll just have to kill you," The pink-haired girl stated to the Saiyan God. She wasn't going to risk letting him leave in the first place, but whatever, if he wanted to fight, then he was going to get one.

"Sorry, but you're much too weak to beat me," Goku said with a straight face.

"We'll see," she replied and suddenly pulled out he teigu rifle and shot him in the face. 'Really? He didn't even try to dodge! Oh we-WHAT THE FUCK?!' Mine screamed inside her mind once the small amount of smoke cleared. Her eyes shot 4 inches out of her sockets, and her jaw hit the floor again when she saw Goku standing there without a scratch on him.

"Okay, there, point proven. Can I eat now?" Goku asked, making everyone on Night Raid face-fault. suddenly, something akin to a roar was heard throughout the area, causing everyone except for Goku and a still yet-to-be-located Trunks to look around, as if waiting for something.

"That doesn't sound like any Danger Beast I've ever heard before," A Woman with blonde hair commented, rasing her guard due to being faced with an unknown enemy.

"What are you all talking about? That was my stomach. I'm hungry, remember?" Goku stated, making everyone face-fault once again. when they got back to their feet, they heard the loud rumbling again, and they all looked at him incredulously, finally noticing that the noise was indeed coming from his stomach.

"Hey, Goku!" A voice suddenly called out to the Saiyan God, who waved at his friend. when the assassins followed looked to where Goku was waving, all of their jaws dropped upon seeing a purple-haired man flying towards them whilst holding a massive fish.

"HOLY SHIT, HE CAN FLY?!" Everyone screamed in surprise as the purple-haired man lands down next to Goku.

"Wow Trunks, you got a really big catch," Goku said to Trunks.

"Hehe, not as big as yours though. So who are these guys anyways? Friends of yours?" Trunks asks Goku, who shakes his head in the negative and tells Trunks that they're hogging it to themselves. Suddenly both his Trunks's stomachs roar, causing Goku to laugh lightheartedly while Trunks blushed in embarrassment.

Meanwhile everyone in Night Raid just stood there, each with a dumbstruck look on his or her face. Suddenly, one of the female assassins with purple hair and glasses suddenly screamed, startled by a sudden revelation. when the rest of Night Raid ask her what's wrong, she points to the two, shakily stating that they're the two super powered beings that supposedly had the power to destroy the world whom she saw last night when going to rescue the .

"NOW YOU TELL US?!" The rest of the Night Raid assassins yell at her, resulting in her looking down at the ground in an apologetic manner. Suddenly, the purple-haired Saiyan spoke up in a somewhat serious manner.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think we have company," Trunks stated, ready to take care of this minor annoyance.

Five minutes later, Mine was just about to go off on the two when the energy field suddenly alerted the Night Raid assassins of their presences as well. all of them suddenly wondered how they knew about their presence so far ahead of time.

Fifteen seconds later, enemies from the empire came into view. They stopped in about 10 yards away from the Night Raid assassins and the Saiyans. This particular group, however, had Night Raid very worried from what Goku could tell.

"Humph. I come to find the two of you idiots, and I also happen to stumble upon Night Raid in the meantime. I'm Great General Budo, and I've come for you lives," The leader of the group stated in a serious tone of voice.

"Sorry, but you're much too weak to beat one of us, let alone the both of us," Trunks replied, causing Budo to narrow his eyes at him. The Great General May have not even been able to fathom the power that these two Saiyans have, but he could tell that the purple-haired man was a very experienced warrior and not a Danger Beast. He seemed a bit cocky, though, in his opinion.

"You seem quite sure of yourself, so let's see how long you feel that way once we've fought. Just remember that overconfidence will be your downfall here," Budo stated in all seriousness.

"Not against a weakling like you, it won't," Trunks sighed in an almost exasperated tone of voice. He'd heard this crap more than he cared to count in his lifetime, and he always proved them wrong.

This alarmed Budo a little. That tone of voice wasn't meant as an insult, but rather a testament to just how many skilled opponents he had defeated. 'This young man...who exactly is he? I must be cautious around him.' The Great General thought while looking at Trunks with narrowed eyes.

"Put everything you've got into one attack and strike me with all your power. Don't worry, I won't move from this spot until after you've hit me. No tricks, either. If you don't believe me, then try hitting me with normal attack first," Trunks stated seriously.

THAT STATEMENT certainly surprised Budo, as that's the last thing that anyone would expect their opponent to say, especially in a battle to the death. It was beyond absurd, but for some reason, the Great General got a feeling that he had never thought possible for him. He felt his everything in his being telling him to run as fast and as far away from this person as possible, though he ignored it, of course.

Deciding to play it safe, just in case, Budo signaled for his army to attack. None of them even taken 2 steps before Trunks had already taken out the Great General's Entire unit by moving at speeds far too fast for the naked eye to track.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL IS HE?!" Came the shouts of everyone from Night Raid. Budo just stared it him in horror until Trunks tells him to attack, snapping the Great General out of his funk.

Budo now realized that he no other option than to go all out in a single attack, as his opponent stated, if he was going to even have a chance of winning. Using his teigu Adrammelec, he put all his power into the lightning-based attack and nailed Trunks with it full force.

When the attack ended, smoke and dust was rising from all over the forest. there were no fires, only what seemed like at least 100-maybe more-large, smoldering craters around Half of the forest. All of the Night Raid assassins were shaking in horror while looking at the unbelievable amount of destruction caused by that one attack.

The Great General was looking straight at the spot that he punched. He wasn't sure if it was enough, but he'd just have to wait until the smoke cleared to see the results.

"Was that all?" Astonishment. Horrified. Disbelief. Awestruck. Bewildered. Blown away. Unthinkable. Impossible. Unfathomable. Mystical. None of these words, nor any other for that matter, could even begin to describe what any of them felt upon hearing Trunks speak those words. Nobody besides Goku dared move once the smoke had cleared. Standing there was Trunks, who was completely unharmed!

Suddenly, however, the Great General Budo screamed like a little schoolgirl and ran away as though his very life depended on it upon seeing something VERY disturbing relating to Trunks's attire.

On the other hand, the women of Night Raid flew backwards from massive nosebleeds while drooling smiles adorned their unconscious faces. The men in Night Raid just hung their heads in total defeat and shame.

Trunks looked around in confusion when he suddenly saw a woman of Night Raid regain consciousness and run up to him. "Trunks, join us at Night Raid! The entire government has become corrupt, sapping the life right out of people, and we're trying to change the world! unfortunately, nobody has the power to do anything significant! With your powers, though, we could finally bring peace to this world! What say you?!" Demanded the pink-haired girl, though it didn't feel very much like one, considering the fact that she said all of that with hearts in her eyes.

"I-I don't know. A little help here, Goku?" Trunks, who did not want to be the center of attention, asked Goku.

"Sounds like fun! Sure, we'll join," Goku told the girl, who nodded in acceptance.

"However, don't expect me to consider you as worthy to be on equal terms with me until you can learn to be more modest," The pink-haired girl huffed while blushing madly.

"Why? What's wrong with my modesty?" Trunks asked her in confusion.

"I think that she's trying to say that you're naked," Goku told the purple-haired Saiyan. When Trunks looked down, he realized that the clothes he was wearing a minute ago had been completely turned to ash from Budo's lightning attack, leaving him completely exposed.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Trunks screamed out in mortification and started frantically running around in his birthday suit in hopes of finding his capsules containing spare clothes.


	3. 3 Slavegirls In Love With 2 Saiyans!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Akame Ga Kill. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies.**

**Chapter 3: Slavegirls In Love. Wait, They're Of Legal Age, Right?! Ah, But EVEN IF They Aren't, There's No Law For A Legal Age Back In That Era, So It Doesn't Make A Difference.**

Once Trunks had found his capsules containing his clothes, both he and Goku had decided to go for a walk around town, much to the dissapointment of the Night Raid assassins. When asked how the two Saiyans would be able to find them without going to their base first, they told the members of Night Raid that they could sense their energy signature, much to their shock.

Currently, Goku and Trunks are walking around in the middle of town, and for some reason, they keep encountering a bunch of soldiers that just wouldn't leave them alone. The two Saiyans kept knocking the soldiers out and breaking all their weapons as though it was natural. However, another group would appear whenever Goku and Trunks would turn a corner. Sure, the soldiers couldn't hurt either of the two Saiyans, but some of the men were too tall for either to see where he was going, and neither of the two wanted to fly and cause a bigger panic whilst in the city than they already are.

Goku and Trunks were once more surrounded by a bunch of soldiers, and once again, they both raised their power level a fraction and sent them flying into a bunch of surrounding buildings. This time, however, someone came out to complain about it.

"Hey! What the fuck are you two doing, you dumbasses?! You're being loud enough to wake the dead!" A blonde-haired young man yelled at the two Saiyans.

However, the two Saiyans both narrowed their eyes at him and started to walk toward him. When he demanded to know what they two were doing, they just pushed him to the ground and walked inside.

Something was wrong, as there were 3 presences there, and all of them felt as though they were in despair. On top of that, 2 of the 3 power levels were almost gone.

As soon as the two walked inside, they both saw something that made their Saiyan blood boil. There were 3 girls who were being raped, beaten, and mutilated by 3 men. They had even trained their dog to be a rapist! Silently walking over to the three girls, he shoved each man into the next room over before feeding them each a Senzu Bean. Once they swallowed it, all their wounds healed!

The 3 girls' eyes suddenly shoot wide open in shock at feeling 100% recovered from being fed nothing more than a small green bean from a man they'd never seen before. Before they could speak, he already had his hand over the girl without an eye before she and the other two girls saw a bright, golden light envelope the guy's hand.

All 3 of them gasped in something far beyond shock and amazement as the girl's fingers, toes, and teeth grew back, along with her missing eye. He then repeated the same process with the next girl, though not with the last girl, as she only needed the Senzu Bean that he gave her.

They stared at him in sheer disbelief before tears suddenly poured from their eyes and ran all over their cheeks. They were beyond overjoyed that this man had come to save them. Suddenly, the 3 men got up and walked right up to him, but before any of them could say or do anything, a Goku spoke first with a look of pure rage etched onto his features.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" The Saiyan God roared just before a massive yellow lightning bolt struck the floor behind him, causing the men to fall to their butts. Following the first one, more and more continued to rain down around the city. The ground began to shake a bit, and winds whipped all around the city as well. Then huge chunks of floorboards started to lift of the ground and float around Goku, along with boulders that were buried underneath the dirt of the ground?

Then it happened.

Goku's spiky hair stood up straight and started to glow the color of a bright, white light, along with his eyebrows. His coal-black eye pupils suddenly changed to a sharp, jaded teal color. "RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared as a large crater was formed underneath him, causing a cloud of dust to obscure the area, but not before a blinding white light forced them all to shut their eyes and scream.

When they opened Their eyes, they widened to size of dinner plates and their jaws hung open at this sight before them.

Goku's hair stood up on end and had changed from the color of black to golden, along with his eyebrows. His eyes had also changed colors, going from coal-black to that of a sharp, jaded teal, and a golden aura that was making loud chirping noises surrounding him.

There, in all of his golden glory, stood Goku, who was now transformed into a Super Saiyan!

Sure, Goku didn't need to tranform, but the rage that he felt upon seeing such an awful sight pushed him over the edge and made him turn into a Super Saiyan.

The 3 girls could only limply stare at the man in complete awe and tremble at the power that they felt rolling off of him. The sheer amount of power that this man was giving off was far beyond anything that a teigu could produce. No, the three girls could only come to one possible conclusion.

"A...God...," The 3 girls barely managed to breath out as hope and tears of joy filled their eyes. The 3 men, on the other hand, were so horrified that all 3 of them had heart attacks and died right there on the spot, along with all of the other loads thugs there.

Then Goku looked down at the girls with the same scowl, causing them to suddenly feel terrified as well. Suddenly though, his scowl turned to a genuine smile.

"Need a hand?" The Saiyan God asks the 3 girls cheerfully as he bends down and offers them his hand.

They were now too stunned to move. This man-no, this God-had just saved their lives and was now showing them kindness and warmth that they'd only dreamed about! Suddenly, it hit the 3 of them.

He was THE ONE.

Tears now streamed down the face of each girl as all 3 of them took Goku's Hand at the same time before being pulled up to their feet with ease.

Now any girl/woman who has been forced into a fate worse than death for about a week would probably be a bit less hesitant about being more sexually expressive with someone they like. Also, both Goku's and Trunks's physical looks are so amazing that the Greek Gods would be jealous, not to mention that they looked like glowing, Golden Heroic Gods who came to save them from Hell itself as Super Saiyans. Therefore, what happened next shouldn't be a surprise.

**LIME START**

"Don't worry everything is going to be fi-MMPH?!" The Saiyan God was cut off when the 3 girls wrapped their legs around his waist and locked lips with Him. 2 of the girls took Goku's lower lip in theirs, while the 3rd one took his upper lip in hers. The Saiyan God was shocked as he stood there gaping, giving them all the more room to slide their tongues into his mouth.

Goku was so shocked by the kiss from the 3 girls that he didn't even notice when they grabbed both of his hands and placed them on their breasts. The girls then moved his hands all around their hard, pointy nipples, signifying their arousal. Then they began sliding their womanhood up and down on Goku's crotch slowly while letting out small, high-pitched, and soft moans of pleasure. These moans were so adorable and erotic that any man's heart would melt in pure ecstasy upon hearing them.

"AH, AH, AH, AH! AHH! I-I'M CUMMING! AHHHHHHHH!" All 3 of the girls cried out cutely in unison just before each girl released her love juices all over the part of Goku's gi around his now-erect cock, along with the rest of the gi around his midsection. "Consider that, along with ourselves, as thanks to you for saving us from a fate far worse than death," The 3 now-ex-slavegirls whispered into the Saiyan God's ear at the same time before each giving him another kiss on the lips.

**LIME END**

A slight breeze blew inside of the building where the gaping and utterly speechless Saiyan God is standing. A couple of seconds later, Goku fainted and fell forward because of what had just happened.

"G-G-GOKU?!" Trunks, now also a Super Saiyan, screamed out in mortification. However, that sooned turned into roars of laughter upon seeing the unconscious Saiyan God lying atop his "(full) mast" at a 45-degree angle.

"So our man's name is Goku!" The 3 girls exclaimed dreamily to no one in particular. Suddenly, the 3 girls froze in shock. 'Wait! Is that...another one?!' They asked themselves in their minds upon seeing Super Saiyan Trunks and concluded that he was Goku's partner. Upon realizing this, the 3 girls assumed that the other man had taken out the goons of their ex-owners. Therefore, they did the exact same thing to Trunks as they did Goku, though there were 2 differences. First, Trunks had passed out halfway during their "session" with him due to a massive nosebleed, though this did not stop the "session" from being completed. Secondly, Trunks fainted on his back, so he got a little more "_private_ time" since his monster cock was pointing straight into the air with a white flag attached to it that appeared out of nowhere.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That's it for chapter 2! You don't have to, but please feel free to comment and tell me your thoughts. Peace out!**


End file.
